Maybe This Time
by Pascall
Summary: All-human!Elejah. Elena thought she met the perfect guy five years ago, but he never called, so that was it. Only it wasn't. Over the years she kept bumping into him, until they decided to throw caution to the wind and date. But now her best friend is marrying his brother and no one knows that the Best Man and Maid of Honour are sleeping together, oops! Rated for language and smut.
1. Everything Happens for a Reason

**So, here it is, my all-human Elejah AU.**

 **I've taken some liberties with the Mikaelson family, Finn is the oldest, he's 32, married to Sage and a maths teacher (the most boring career I could think of), I doubt he'll show up much. Then there's Elijah, he's 30 (excluding flashbacks), a lawyer (human-Elijah is always a lawyer, it just fits him) and single, obviously. Then Klaus, 28, an artist, he'll show up in the next few chapters. Kol, 27, I don't know what to make him be, but he'll also show up eventually. Then Freya, (I know she's the oldest, but physically, her actor is the youngest excluding Henrik) she's 25, I have no idea what she could do for a living either, I'd love suggestions for both her and Kol. Rebekah, 23, college student and lastly Henrik, 16, high school student (he won't be in the story much, either). Parents, Mikael, 58,** **Politician** **, hard-arse father, super-conservative and Catholic (the reason he and Esther had so many kids), Esther, 54, teacher, stay-at-home mum (while her kids were young).**

 **Elena is 24 (excluding flashbacks), a writer, she has a very popular children's book series which she writes and Jeremy illustrates for her. Caroline, 24, is an event planner and Bonnie, also 24, is a graduate student, she is studying history and occult studies. Jeremy is 22 and at art school, he's not with Bonnie (while I love Beremy and it's very sweet, I prefer Jeremy/Anna (what's their ship name?) and Kennett).**

 **This is not for the faint of heart. It will have smut and swearing. A lot of smut, sorry... or not sorry, whatever.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing the characters and putting them with who I think they belong in situations they will never be in.**

 **Stuff written in** ** _italic_** **is a flashback.**

 **Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything Happens for a Reason

...

"Well, well, well…" She heard a familiar voice say from next to her. She took her martini glass back from her lips and looked to her left. "I come in here for an after work drink and I run into my favourite freshman."

"Haha, Elijah," Elena replied, taking the olives out of her drink and slipping one off with her teeth. She chewed before continuing. "But you and I both know that I haven't been a freshman in years."

"Clearly," he said, his eyes roaming her body up and down. He then flashed her a smile, the one he gave her when he placed his jacket over her shoulders after some frat boy had drenched her with beer at that party they met at years ago. It still made her stomach somersault. "I was merely wondering what a lovely young lady like you was doing, drinking alone, on Valentine's Day?"

"I'm alone because I was asked out by someone, but he doesn't seem to be here yet. And I, thankfully, also managed to escape the blind-date-of-doom with my best friend's boyfriend's brother. Unfortunately, Bonnie wasn't so lucky." Elena drained her glass and Elijah signaled for the bartender to get two more of what they were drinking.

"Bonnie," Elijah said, a pensive look on his face, "She's the friend that's an event planner?"

"No, that's Caroline, the one setting up Bonnie," Elena nodded, taking the new drink. "Thanks," she smiled, eating an olive. Elijah watched her mouth with fascination.

"Then this man must not be a very good date," Elijah said with a smirk. "The one you're waiting for."

"Terrible," Elena laughed. "Horrid date, I deserve so much better."

"You do," he said. "Maybe I could persuade you to forget this… this fool, since that's clearly what he is, for standing you up and you could have dinner with me?"

"What, you don't have plans of your own?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I did, see I asked this insanely beautiful woman out. I've had something of a crush on her for years."

This was how they always interacted, flirting, but always casual. As if the heat was just below the surface, never having had the chance to boil over… until now.

* * *

 _She was only nineteen and Caroline, her best friend, had dragged her and Bonnie, her other best friend, out to some frat party. Caroline disappeared as soon as they got there and Bonnie had started talking to a guy from her Occult class. Elena had wondered off and ended up with some douche bag frat boy spilling his warm beer all over her white sweater. In hindsight, a white anything is probably not a good idea at any party, but still, Elena had cursed when she felt the liquid seep through the material and onto her skin. She ripped it off, still leaving her in her singlet and shivered, it was a little cold._

 _"Dick!" She yelled out at the departing back. She sighed, resigning herself to going home, there was some ice cream in the freezer, and perhaps she'll curl up and watch a movie and wait for her friends to come home. It's not like she really wanted to come to this party, anyway. "Do they not realise how hard it is to clean whites while at college?" She muttered under her breath._

 _"Here," a deep, British accented voice said, draping a charcoal coloured pea coat over her shoulders, before she had even moved to the door. "That guy's an arse," he said and Elena looked at him._

 _He was probably the most attractive man Elena had ever seen. He was tall, but not overly so. His dark hair was parted on the side and fell slightly into his deep, brown (or maybe hazel) eyes. His face was angular and he had a small mole on his left cheek, next to his nose. His broad shoulders were hidden beneath a black long sleeve, V-neck shirt. He also looked way too old to be at a collage party._

 _"T-thanks," Elena stuttered, her eyes wide. "You didn't have to, I was just going to go home."_

 _"I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you since you arrived, I'm afraid you can't leave now that I have your attention." The man gave her a roguish smile, flashing very white, if slightly crooked, teeth. "I'm Elijah," he held out his hand._

 _"Elena," she told him, licking her lips and clasping his hand. "Don't take this the wrong way," she said, taking a deep breath, "But you look a little old to be at a frat party."_

 _He laughed, leaning into her, "I am," he said, placing a kiss to her knuckles. She blushed. "My sister dragged me out, she was saying I needed a break from studying. I'm in my last year of law school, I take my boards at the end of the semester."_

 _"I'm an English major," Elena said with a smile. "Or I will be, I'm not declaring until next year, just in case I change my mind. That and to appease my dad, he's still hoping I'll go pre-med."_

 _"Family of doctors?"_

 _"Yeah, my dad, my uncle, my grandpa." She smiled, "We're all doctors going back at least a hundred years. Dad's really disappointed that neither me or my brother have any aspirations to the medical field."_

 _"Well," Elijah said, getting two drinks and passing her one. "Here's to familial pressure." He tapped his plastic cup against hers._

 _"Familial pressure," she smiled, taking a drink._

 _They spent the next few hours talking about everything. She found out he was the second oldest of seven children, his father is a very strict, catholic man. He was also a_ _Politician_ _back in England. His mother was a school teacher, but she took a twelve year break when having her first six children, with no more than two years between any of him and his siblings, excluding his youngest brother. There is seven years between his youngest sister and his youngest brother._

 _She learns that his sister Freya, who is five years younger, is the one who made him come out, tonight._

 _He tells her he almost followed his father and went into politics, but decided that law was what he wanted. He's the most interesting man she has ever met and very easy on the eyes. It doesn't matter that he's six years older than her or that he's from another country._

 _She talks about her upbringing in small-town Virginia. How her family is the very image of a nuclear family. Two parents, doctor dad, stay-at-home mom who dabbled in foundation work and two children. They never did have a dog, though, her mom's allergic._

 _She told him of her younger brother, who wants to be an artist and he says that his younger brother is also an artist and went to school in France. She speaks of her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline and how they may as well be sisters. She tells him of her love of writing and that even though she's not the best, she loves to cook and bake._

 _By then end of the party, Elena has no idea where her friends are and Elijah is the same for his sister._

 _"I'll walk you back to your dorm, if you want," he offers, helping her up from where they had been sitting._

 _"I'd like that," she said, and he offered her his arm._

 _"Well, goodnight, lovely Elena." He says when they get to the dorm. "Or morning, rather." As it's almost 4am._

 _"I had fun," she smiled, "A lot more than I thought I would. Thanks for that."_

 _She has butterflies, he tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. He then leaned in and placed his lips to her cheek, the corner of his mouth brushing hers. He asks for her number, then leaves, forgetting his jacket. Elena still has it to this day, tucked in the back of her closet. Elijah never called though._

* * *

Elijah pressed a kiss on her cheek, placing a single rose in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, lovely Elena," he said. "Traffic was horrible. You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Nope," Elena smiled.

"You look enchanting, by the way," Elijah said, leading the way over to their table. It was technically their third date, of course she looked good, Elena had been primping all afternoon. Plucking and waxing and shaving and doing her hair and make-up. This was years in the making and Elena was getting laid tonight if it killed her.

"You look very handsome, too."

"I really like you, Elena," Elijah told her. His foot was currently running up and down her calf under the table. "I've liked you for a really, really long time."

"I like you, too," Elena said, running her foot up his leg and smiling when he jumped at her turning the tables.

After dinner and one too many martinis, Elena practically jumped Elijah while waiting for the valet to bring his car around. She grabbed a hold of his collar and tugged his mouth to hers.

* * *

Elena felt her back slam against the doors to the elevator as soon as they closed. Elijah attacked her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, making her moan out loud and grip onto his perfectly styled hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elena?" Elijah asked, between nipping at her clavicle. "We've only been dating for a few weeks, I wouldn't hold it against you if you said no."

"I have _literally_ been thinking about this for years, Elijah," she groaned out, pulling his head back with his hair and kissing his mouth, forcefully. "Yeah, we've been dating for a few weeks, but we've been dancing around each other for years. I remember thinking how unbelievably attractive you were back at that frat party."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up on Elijah's floor, they broke apart and straightened their clothes. As soon as the door closed on Elijah's apartment a minute later, Elena found herself pressed against the wall and her legs wrapped around Elijah's middle.

"Where's your bedroom?" Elena asked, huffing at the disagreement she seemed to be having with his tie.

"That way," Elijah panted, nodding his head to the left, then brings up one finger and loosens his tie with a small wiggle.

He braced his hands under her legs and stepped back from the wall, walking down the hall to the bedroom. Mid-way there, Elena got fed up with the buttons on his shirt and pulled the two sides apart, sending tiny glass buttons flying through the room.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, as Elena slid her hands up his singlet covered chest.

"Just hurry," she groaned, tugging on the bottom of the undershirt and pulling it free from his pants and nipping at his ear lobe.

"I'm not going to make it to the room," Elijah groaned, depositing her onto his dining table and quickly making work of his belt and pants, both sliding down his legs.

"You wanna fuck me on your table?" Elena whispered, her eyes alight with lust. "Even after what you just said to me in the elevator?"

"Shh," Elijah said, placing his index finger over her mouth, Elena encased the tip in her mouth and sucked. He spread her legs wide and stepped between them. "I was only trying to be honourable, but after this, I can't keep up the act. I need you, Elena."

"Then have me," she smothered her moan with his lips and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his hot erection into contact with her lace covered centre. "Fuck," she breathed out, moving her hips and grinding herself on him.

Elijah was just about to move her panties to the side when he remembered.

"Fuck," he muttered, unwrapping Elena's legs and stepping out of them. "One minute," he held up a single finger and runs off down the hall. Elena caught a glimpse of a very nice looking arse poking out between his loose pants and shirt.

Elena shuffled off the table and followed him. If he can make it down the hall to his bedroom, so can she, kicking off her shoes and shedding her coat and dress on the way. She found him coming out of his bathroom, a foil packet in his hand and void of his jacket and shirt.

"Hi," she said, her eyes roaming the expanse of his chest, his pants barely hanging on his hips, the belt and zipper undone. She was standing by the door, wearing just her lacy underwear.

He takes one glance at her, a hungry look in his eyes. "Bed," he demands, pointing. "Now," his pants slip off.

As Elena walks she removes her bra, Elijah's eyes are glued to her soft mounds as they escape the confines of her bra. She also uses his slow walking to her to slide her panties off, becoming completely naked. When he stops in front of her, he follows suit, kicking his boxer briefs to the side. He takes one nipple between his teeth, working his tongue around the peak and sucking it into his mouth. Elena throws her head back and moans, the both of them falling onto the sheets.

Elena arches her back as the assault on her breasts continue. He legs spread, allowing Elijah to settle between them. He lines his member up and Elena wonders when he had time to place his condom on, but she's been distracted so she'll let it slide.

"As much as I want to acquaint my face with your sweet cunt," he almost grunts into her ear, sliding his cock over her wet folds, the head of his penis slipping in. "I'll have time for that later. I need to fuck you, Elena and I won't be gentle."

"Oh, God," Elena breathes out, she has always been a sucker for a dirty talker. She threads one hand into his hair and the other arm goes to his back. She wraps her legs around his hips, the heels of her feet digging into his arse, making him sheath himself inside her heat. "Fuck me," she begs.

Elijah closed his eyes, letting his body adjust to her tightness, but also letting Elena adjust to him. Not to brag, but he knows he's larger than average by a good few inches.

"Elena," he stutters out, into her ear. When he was sure she was ready, he pulled his hips out and slammed back in, doing this again and again.

Elena screamed, "Fuck," with every thrust. Her nails dug into his shoulders and Elijah was sure he would have angry, red welts tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to care, everything else just felt too good.

"Your tight pussy feels so fucking good," Elijah moaned into Elena's ear. He felt her walls flutter at his dirty words and smirked, one of his hands gripping onto her hip and grinding into her. "I can feel you clenching, do you like my filthy mouth?" Elena just moaned again. "You do, you naughty girl. Well, in that case, I'm just going to have to fuck you harder." He picked up the pace.

Elena could barely speak any more, she was just trying to breathe. This man was pure sin. He was doing things to her that she had never even imagined and she was loving it. She had no idea how he was still able to form words, her own brain had shut down ages ago.

Elena pulled his mouth down to hers, effectively stopping whatever filthy speech he was working on and kissed him deeply. She felt his thrusts become erratic and more forceful, the grip he had on her hip was getting even tighter. He was close... and so was she.

She felt her world explode as her insides clenched onto him in a vice like grip. Elena moaned his name, loudly and a moment later he followed, her name echoed throughout the room.

Elijah collapsed, rolling to the side of Elena.

"Wow!" he said, breathing heavy. He moved his head, looking to the side at her. "You're amazing."

Elena just smiled, "Five years, you were definitely worth the hype that I built you up to in my head."

"Well, give me a minute, lovely Elena,," he said with a cocky smirk, "And I'll be ready for round two."

* * *

 **To me, I think a human!Elijah would be confident, a little arrogant, cocky, but sweet and maybe a little shy. A real gentleman and a definite romantic (with the right lady). I guess Elijah just strikes me as the type of man who would be all manners and proper etiquette in public but in the bedroom, he's a complete animal!**

 **There will be more flashbacks over the chapters, showing Elena and Elijah over the years. Remember, it's been five, almost six, years between Elejah first meeting and their date.**

 **Unexpected is and always will be my writing priority, but I would love to write this story out and see where it takes me.**

 **More often than not, each chapter will have a flashback in it, showing what happened in Elena's and Elijah's separate lives leading up to their date.**

 **I know I said that I** **wouldn't** **have this out for a while, but I had some writer's block on Chapter 10 of Unexpected 2, so I finally sorted this out. Chapter 10 of Unexpected should be up by the end of the weekend... hopefully, writing this out really helped to clear my mind and bring the story into focus.**

 **Leave a review, I love the feedback.**


	2. Elena Gilbert, You Little Tramp

**Chapter 2 is here, this story is practically writing itself.**

 **I** **apologise** **for the dodgy spelling, even though I set my word document to Australian English, which is what I've been writing my whole life, it keeps insisting that it's US English and spell check is a nightmare.**

 **I don't know how clear I've been, but in the first flashback last chapter, Elijah's hair was how it was when we first met him, in season 2 of TVD. In the flashback of this chapter it's how it was in season 3 and 4, after he got that haircut. And lastly, in the present it's how it is on season 3 of TO. Longer, but combed back from his face, just think of how it looked when he was beating the shit out of that punching bag earlier in the season.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena Gilbert, You Little Tramp!

…

Elena was unsuccessful at sneaking back into her apartment the next afternoon. Holding her shoes and still in last night's dress (sans underwear, they has suspiciously been missing when she dressed), she was the very epitome of the walk of shame.

"Elena Gilbert, you little tramp, get your skanky ass back here!" She heard one of her roommates slash best friends yell from the kitchen. "When you said you couldn't go on that blind date last night, I had no idea it was because you had a hot date of your own. You told me it was deadlines with your editor. You've been holding out on me, you bitch!"

Elena doubled back and stopped at the door to the kitchen where Caroline Forbes stood, hands on her hips, pout on her face.

"BONNIE," Caroline called, and a second later, her other best friend slash roommate walks out of the bathroom, in jeans and a bra.

"What?" Bonnie Bennett asks, toothbrush in her hand.

"I just caught Elena doing the walk of shame!" Caroline said, gleefully, Elena shot her a glare and the blonde just poked her tongue out at her.

Bonnie turned her green-eyed gaze at Elena, taking in her damp hair, last night's clothes and shoes in hand. She just shook her head and snickered.

"You slut," she laughed.

"Shut up, Bonnie," Elena said, a grin playing on her mouth. "Like you or Care have never done the walk of shame before!"

"Elena, go get changed. Bonnie, finish brushing your teeth and put on a fucking shirt," Caroline snapped, a large grin on her face. "I'm demanding girl's time, right now. Elena needs to give us the deets on her hot date and Bonnie needs to tell me how your date with Nik's brother was last night." Elena groaned, but still made her way over to her room. "And hurry," Caroline called, when Elena had left the kitchen, "I have news of my own to spill!" She sounded positively giddy.

A giddy Caroline is never a good thing.

* * *

 _When Elena next runs into Elijah, literally, three years later at a coffee shop in New York, she's meeting with a publisher for a children's book she has written and her brother illustrated and he's meeting one of his brothers for lunch, who's running late._

 _"I am so sorry," she says, cursing under her breath. Hot coffee spills through the little sip hole and scolds her hand, some dropping to the floor and dripping on an expensive looking pair or male shoes. "Damnit," she mutters, swapping the cup to her other hand and shaking it as if to relieve the pain of burnt skin._

 _The other person doesn't seem hurt as he holds out some napkins for her to take._

 _"Elena?" He asks, she hears the question in his voice. She looks up, it Elijah, wearing a dark suit and his hair much shorter than it was in college. He also has a wedding band on his left hand._

 _She's wearing a red blouse and grey pencil skirt, with heels and a bun in her hair. She's done it in an attempt to look older for the publisher. She is only 22 after all and still in college._

 _"Elijah," she smiles, then remembers that he never called. They never exchanged last names and aside from his name, his major and his sister's name, Elena knew nothing else about him, to look for. He's married now, so what does it matter? And she's in a relationship._

 _"How are you?" He asks, with a smile. "Do you have time to chat, to catch up? I'm meeting my brother, Klaus, but he's running late." He looks at his watch, to check the time._

 _"Maybe for a few minutes," she tells him, looking at her watch, too. "I have a meeting at one, so I can't stay for long."_

 _"Did you need another drink?" He asks, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a small table and causing butterflies to erupt in her tummy. She hasn't felt this in three years. She's dated, but nothing felt like this. She's dating now, and Stefan is a perfectly nice guy. He's handsome and funny, smart and sensitive. But he's never made her stomach jump into her throat, like Elijah has._

 _"No, I'm fine."_

 _"So… how have you been?" He smiles, taking a sip of his own disposable coffee cup. "You're obviously not a freshman, anymore? You still in college?"_

 _"I'm good," Elena said, "I'm a junior, now." She pauses, to drink some more coffee and collect her thoughts. She really should not be this attracted to a married man. Especially when she, herself is in a relationship. "You… you never called," she stated, not meaning to sound so blunt._

 _"Ah, well, for that I am very sorry," his eyes look regretful. "When I got back to my apartment, I found my brother, who was also at the party, though not with Freya and I, drunk and almost passed out on my door step. I helped him in and in thanks he vomited all over me. I showered, but then realized that I had washed off your number from my hand. I tried looking for you, but I never did get your last name. After I got my degree, I went back to England for a few years. I only just moved back, last month."_

 _"Oh," Elena said, she felt profound disappointment fill her at the loss of the chance to know this man. "Oh," she repeated, "That sucks."_

 _"Indeed, it does," he took another drink from his cup, then fiddled with his ring and Elena looked at her watch._

 _"I've got to go," she said regretfully, finishing her coffee and standing up. "And it's Gilbert, by the way. My last name is Gilbert."_

 _"Well, I hope to run into you again, someday. Just not literally, perhaps?" He stood, when she did, "It was nice to see you, Elena Gilbert."_

 _In hindsight, she should have asked for his last name, too. If just for curiosity's sake._

* * *

"So, spill?" Caroline not so much asked as demanded. She, Bonnie and Elena were curled up on Caroline's bed, since she had a queen size while both Elena and Bonnie had doubles.

"Me or Bon?" Elena asked, looking between her friends.

"We'll go Bonnie, first." Caroline rounded on Bonnie. "How was your date with Kol?"

"Cole?" Elena asked, frowning. "I thought Nick's brother was named Finley or Henry or something?"

"Nik has a lot of brothers, four to be exact."

"Wow," Elena said.

"Anyway, back to Bonnie, did you like Kol?"

"He seemed nice," Bonnie said. "Funny and quite good looking. He's tall, taller than Nik. He was very charming, I gave him my number."

"Are you hoping he calls?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "I wouldn't be opposed to getting to know him better. Definitely not the worst blind date I've ever been on."

"Yay," Caroline said, bouncing on her knees and looking at Elena. "Your turn. I can't believe you didn't tell us you were seeing someone! For shame, Elena!"

"So, it's this guy I've known for a few years," Elena began. "But we've only really been out on three official dates, dinner dates, and last night was our first time… having sex. And second… and third." Elena smirked when she said that.

"Elena!" Bonnie squealed, whacking her arm, playfully.

"And this morning was our fourth… and fifth." She continued, her friends looked crossed between scandalized and proud.

"Well," Caroline prompted. "Was he good? What's he look like? What's his name? What's he do for a living? How old is he? What's his name? Is he hot? Does he have a pretty dick?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouts.

"What? I'm just asking?" Caroline giggles, "It's not like you're not curious. And it's not like Elena wasn't going to tell us was his peen was like anyway!"

"True," Elena conceded and Bonnie made a face, nodding. "Fine, he was great, wonderful, amazing. Probably the best I've ever had. He's tallish. He's got dark hair and browny hazely eyes. His name is Elijah, he's a lawyer and he's 30. He's hot, sexy, handsome, gorgeous. And yes, Caroline, he has a very nice peen." She mouthed the word 'big' and placed her hands about the length of his penis apart. "Oh, oh, oh, oh and… he has an accent."

"He almost sounds too good to be true," Caroline said.

"He is," Elena nods. "He so is."

"So, if you've known the guy for years," Bonnie said, "Why are you only just going out now?"

"It was just never the right time," Elena told them. "He was married for a bit, and there was my engagement with Damon. Plus, I dunno, it never worked out, until last month. He called me and we went out for coffee, as friends, to get to know each other. Then it was a movie, more coffee dates, a lunch, and then an afternoon in Central Park. That's when the dinner dates started." The whole time Elena spoke of Elijah, she had this huge, goofy smile on her face.

"Oh, my God," Caroline exclaimed. "You're falling in love with him!"

"Yeah, I think kinda am."

"When can we meet him?" Bonnie asked, eagerly.

"Nope, not doing that," Elena said. "We didn't meet Caroline's Nick until they had been dating for three months!"

"Speaking of Nik," Caroline said, giving her friends a nervous smile and then turning to rummage through her bedside table. "I've got some pretty big news," she pulled something shiny from a blue box and slipped a ring onto her left ring finger. "Nik proposed to me last night."

"What?" Elena said, shocked. "And you have a go at me! You're engaged? Oh, my God, Care!"

"Caroline Forbes," Bonnie said, in much the same way Caroline had admonished Elena earlier. "For shame! We are your best friends, how dare you wait 'til now to tell us you're getting married!"

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, both smirking, before jumping on Caroline and they all rolled on the bed in a fit of squeals and giggles.

"You're getting married," Elena said. Bonnie bouncing with her, both grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm getting married!" Caroline said back, placing her hand over her mouth and crying.

"Elena's Maid of Honour," Bonnie said with a smile. "I remember the deal we came up with in seventh grade. Elena's Caroline's, I'm Elena's and Caroline's mine."

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I would like a summer wedding and I don't want to wait 'til next year." Caroline smiled at her best friends, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You want to get married in less than six months?" Bonnie askes, shocked.

"Maybe." Caroline squeaked, a tentative smile on her face. "Saturday, July 19th, at Saint Mary's back home."

"Oh, fuck," Elena curses, flopping back onto the bed. "You're not going to make it easy on me, are you, Care?"

"She's going to be a total Bridezilla," Bonnie remarked with a laugh. "Sucks to be you, 'Lena."

"She so is, isn't she?" Elena groaned, throwing a pillow at Bonnie.

"Hey," Caroline said, pouting, and flinging a pillow at Elena. "I'm right here."

* * *

"So, I'm reduced to a booty call?" Elijah asked, laying his weight on Elena while they made out heavily on his couch. Elena had come around almost unexpectedly, after a brief phone call, and a naughty dream. "And here I thought we had something special."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had spent the rest of Saturday together, drinking wine and ordering pizza when they got hungry. Elena had pulled out her laptop and they had started searching dress designs online, some beautiful, some meh and some downright ridiculous. Their girl time had lasted well into the night and since Elena had not slept much the night before, what with the hot, naked man next to her and all, she had ended up spending Sunday morning hung-over and napping.

"It's not a booty call if we're seeing each other," Elena said, enjoying the feel of Elijah's large hands sliding up her top.

She had arrived at his apartment when he had been going through some work. Elijah was wearing dark jeans and a white button up, the sleeves rolled up, socks on his feet and a pair of rectangular wire-frame glasses perched on his nose.

"True," he muttered, his fingers slipping into her bra and cupping her breast. His other hand was working on the latch on the back. He lavished attention to her neck, making Elena's back arch up and causing her breathing to get deeper. Then he pulled back and looked her in the eye. His hair was a mess, his shirt undone and hanging off his frame and his jeans were unbuttoned. His glasses had long since been removed and his face flushed with exhilaration.

"Plus, you're wearing far too much clothing for this to be a booty call." He finally unhooked her bra, sending it flying across the room and cupping one breast, he drew the other into his mouth. "Still too much clothes," he muttered, his hand leaving her boob and going to the waist band of her own jeans.

"Way too much," Elena agreed. "So are you," she tried to push his pants down with her feet, but that combined with his efforts to get her own pants off had them both tumbling off the couch and onto the floor.

Elijah landed on the mat, flat on his back. He let out an "Oof," noise when Elena landed on top of him.

"Hello there," he smirked, looking up at her.

"Hi yourself," Elena giggled, leaning down to kiss him. "Maybe a sofa is not the best place to be making out like a pair of teenagers." She pushed herself up and stood, holding her hand out to help Elijah to his feet.

"Maybe," Elijah said, getting to his feet as well, then using their joined hands to pull her in for another kiss. "But this couch is good for something…"

That's how she found herself, five minutes later, straddling Elijah's lap as he sat on the same couch, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

"See," he panted, his head thrown back and his hands on her hips, dictating her movements. "Couches are good for stuff."

"Alright, I agree, your sofa is awesome," she huffed, moving her hips in a figure eight. Her hands were gripping the back of the chair, right behind Elijah's head, thrusting her bouncing breasts into his view with every movement.

"Oh, fuck," Elijah groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet her, making Elena cry out into the room.

* * *

"Do you have time to stay for dinner?" Elijah asked, handing Elena a towel. After their fun in the living room, Elijah had suggested they shower. Not that very much got clean, in fact it was rather counter-productive.

"I could eat," Elena said, hitching her leg up onto the bath tub and drying it.

Elijah just gave her a cheeky smile and arched one eyebrow.

"Not like _that_ , you perv," Elena said, with a smile. She whipped his leg lightly with her towel.

Elijah grabbed the towel and snatched it off her, "No hitting allowed, lovely Elena."

"Oh, screw you, Elijah," she said, poking out her tongue, then she tried to get her towel back.

"You just did," he smirked, trapping her between his naked body and the wall. "Twice."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Really," she said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go see what I can find for dinner?" He said, giving her a kiss, then letting her out and giving her the towel back.

Out in the lounge, Elena slipped on her panties and put on Elijah's button up that he had been wearing before.

Elijah was going through his fridge, wearing just his jeans from before.

"So, what's for dinner?" Elena asked, sliding into a stool by the counter.

Elijah turned back to face her and leered at what she was wearing... or not wearing.

"I'm no chef," Elijah said, after his eyes got the fill on Elena's revealing choice in attire. "But I know enough to manage without living on take out more than two or three times a week."

Elena smiled and jumped up. "Need a hand?"

"I would say yes, but it appears that I neglected to get groceries this week, I've been rather busy on a case. My refrigerator is rather bare." He looks slightly sheepish, "How do you feel about Chinese?"

"Sounds great," Elena said.

Elijah placed the order and then he and Elena curled up on the couch (the same one that they had just been fucking on) and talked.

"So your best friend just got engaged?" Elijah asked, looking up at Elena. He was laying across the sofa with his head rested in Elena's lap.

"Yeah," Elena said, running her fingers through his hair. "She want's to get married soon, and as Maid of Honour, I'm going to be a very busy person these next few months. Care's a bit of a control freak. If something's not right, someone _will_ pay."

"My brother, Klaus, is getting married, but he's the laid back type of person." Elijah closed his eyes and sunk into he feeling of Elena's hands on his scalp. "The new-age, artsy type. He and I are polar opposites and yet, he and I are best friends."

Their food came and they ate. Afterwards, Elijah offered to take Elena home.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 down. How is everyone liking the story so far? The ending was a little weak, but hey, you win some, you lose some.**

 **I'm sure everyone has worked out who _Caroline's Nik_ is. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Small World

**So, this chapter talks of Elijah's ex-wife, should I make her Celeste or Aya? I can't make her Katherine or Tatia since that may be too hard to explain. And I already have an idea for Hayley (who will be a small part in the story but in no way involved with Elijah).**

 **I also stuffed up a few chapters earlier, when I said Bonnie was 24, she's 25 in this.**

 **My Word program is still playing up, so sorry for the inconsistencies when it comes to spelling. This stupid document keeps saying I've spelt colour and organise wrong! It's a pain in the butt since almost every second paragraph I have to write Maid of Honour and it tells me I've spelt Honour wrong!**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Small World

…

Two weeks later, in between dress searches and fitting, countless phone calls with caterers and limo companies and venues, back in Virginia, because Caroline had always wanted to get married for the church in Mystic Falls. Elena had somehow also managed to fit three more dates with Elijah into her busy schedule, plan an engagement party with Bonnie and write for her book, then send the pages off to Jeremy in California so he can illustrate.

It was now the last weekend of February and Elena was dressed to the nines for Caroline and Nik's engagement party. Apparently Nik's parents and his youngest brother and his oldest brother and family had come all the way over from England. Most of Caroline's fiancé's siblings lived in the States, though.

Elena could count the number of times she's met Caroline's future husband on one hand. There had been the dinner that he had come to, three months into his and Caroline's relationship, when he had met her and Bonnie. She had not seen him again until Nik had followed Caroline back to Virginia for the holidays. He had been at the annual Mystic Falls Christmas ball at the Lockwood's and then at the New Year's party at Elena's parents and the weekend after his and Caroline's engagement, when Bonnie and Elena had gone to dinner with him and his sister, Rebekah, (his only sibling that could make it at such short notice) and Nik's three year old daughter, Hope, to congratulate the happy couple. Something about this struck a familiar cord with Elena, but she had been so busy lately she had not stopped to ponder why.

Caroline had been messaging her and Bonnie all day, making sure that everything was going according to plan. Elena went to the Airport after lunch and picked up Liz, Caroline's mom and Bill, her dad, who had come in on different flights. That was difficult, since both of Caroline's parents hadn't been in a confined space for longer than an hour since they divorced, ten years ago. Needless to say, the car ride to the hotel Caroline had booked for her parents was a headache.

Elena did a last check of her outfit and make up, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

 _It was almost another two years before she saw Elijah, again. It was five days before Christmas and she was at the airport. All flights had been delayed because of a possible blizzard._

 _"This is what I get for leaving it until last minute," she said into her phone to her brother. "My flight to Richmond's been pushed back four hours, tell mom and dad that I'll just rent a car there and drive to Mystic Falls, myself. No need for them to drive out and get me in the middle of the night."_

 _She hung up and went to the restaurant, thinking she would get some dinner._

 _"Elena Gilbert," she hears and she turns around. There stood Elijah, his hair was longer again, but combed to the side, he also has a day or two of growth on his face. He was wearing another suit, dark grey in colour and a white shirt, he had a black, woolen, trench coat and a white scarf over his arm and a laptop bag and black, travel garment bag resting over a small suit case to his side, he was smiling widely at her. "The little, undeclared freshman."_

 _"Elijah, what are you doing here?" She asked, adjusting the strap on her carry-on over her shoulder._

 _"The same thing as you, I assume." He smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Waiting for my flight," he said, after a moment. "I didn't know you lived in New York," he said._

 _"I moved here with my friends after graduation. One of them got into a graduate program at NYU. Are you heading back to England for Christmas?" She asked._

 _"I am, in fact." He nodded to her carry-on and own winter coat, scarf and beanie in her other hand. "Are you going back to Virginia for the holidays?"_

 _"Yeah, but my flights been pushed back to eleven, tonight, which means I won't get into Mystic falls until after two." She checked her watch, "Why does New York need to have a blizzard in the week before Christmas?"_

 _"Murphy's law, my dear." He rose his eyebrows and smirked. "But take comfort in the fact that the flight to Virginia is far shorter than mine to London, and I leave at midnight. I am not looking forward to an eight hour flight."_

 _"You have my sympathy," Elena said with a smirk._

 _"I don't suppose I could entice you to have dinner with me? To chat," he asked, then gestured to his luggage, "After I check-in, of course."_

 _"Sure," she said, "I was just going to get something to eat, anyway."_

 _They were seated and enjoyed talking. Elena noted that he no longer wore the wedding ring that he had two years ago. She rubs her own bare finger and remembered the gaudy, ostentatious ring that had adorned it just a few short months ago._

 _"You travelling alone?" She asked, trying to probe at his marital status but knowing she really shouldn't._

 _"Yes, I'll be the last to arrive in England, except Klaus, he's spending the holidays with his girlfriend's family." Elijah said, taking a sip of wine. "He's planning to propose soon, from what he's told me and was hoping to get her parents blessing over the Christmas break."_

 _"Which one is Klaus?" Elena asks, "Is he the one that vomited on you the night of the party?"_

 _"No," Elijah laughed, "He's the artist, it was my other younger brother who emptied his stomach on me, Kol."_

 _"How many younger brothers do you have again?" Elena asked, thinking it was three or four._

 _"One older and three younger, plus two younger sisters. First, there's Finn, he's a teacher and two years older than me." Elijah cut into his dinner and paused, chewing some of his meal. "After me, there's Niklaus, the artist. He's 28 and a little under eighteen months younger. Between him and Kol is only eleven months. Freya, the sister who dragged me to that frat party, is 25, followed by Rebekah two years later. Then lastly, the baby of the family, Henrik, he's only sixteen."_

 _"Wow," Elena said with a smile and wide eyes. "I take my hat off to your mom."_

 _"I wouldn't be too impressed," Elijah said, smiling wide. "The nannies did a lot of the work."_

 _"Oh," Elena laughed, "I see. You have one of those families, huh? The boatload of kids, all raised by the nanny in a big house in the English country side." She sees his face. "I'm kidding," she adds, hoping she's not offended him._

 _He smiles, "I know, but your face was too priceless to resist." He lets out a chuckle. "The funny thing is, it was a bit like that."_

 _They finish up dinner and move to the bar, sharing a bottle of wine between them._

 _"So, I see you went with the English major?" Elijah asks, topping up her glass and placing a hand on her leg._

 _"Yeah, how did you know?" Elena asked, her breath hitching._

 _"Imagine my shock, when last week, I go to get my niece her Christmas present and I see 'Written by Elena Gilbert and Illustrated by Jeremy Gilbert' at the bottom of the book I'm buying." His eyebrows are raised and he has a teasing smirk in place._

 _"You have a niece? I'm so jealous," Elena asks, tapping her hand on his arm. "Jeremy's nowhere near ready to have kids, I don't see myself becoming an aunt for a while."_

 _"I actually have two nieces and two nephews," he tells her. "Finn and his wife, Sage, have a little boy, Andrew, he's four and a new baby, Tessa, three months old. Niklaus has a daughter, who's almost three from a fling he had and Freya has a son, Mathias, named for her late-husband, who sadly passed before he was born. He's almost one."_

 _"Oh, that's terrible," Elena said. "Your poor sister."_

 _"Freya is an incredibly strong woman," Elijah said, with a sad, but proud smile. "I commend her, I have no idea how she got through it."_

 _"I'm sure Freya having such a large family helped."_

 _"Anyway, let's not speak of such sad topics," Elijah said. "My nieces and nephews will be receiving books by Elena Gilbert for Christmas."_

 _"Well, I hope they like them."_

 _"I'm sure they will," Elijah said. "Would you like another drink?" He holds up the empty wine bottle._

 _"Oh, my God, we've drunk that whole bottle? I should stop soon, then," Elena says. "Or I'm not going to be able to drive back to Mystic Falls from Richmond, later."_

 _"Water or coffee then?"_

 _"Water, I'll have a coffee after my flight." Elena takes a large gulp of cool water. "So, we've talked of my career, what about you? Mr Big-Hot-Shot-Lawyer type or not?"_

 _"I have my own firm, actually, myself and an old friend of my brother's. Mikaelson and Gerard. But, enough about me, I'd much rather talk about you." She blushes and he drains the rest of his wine, then orders a water as well. "Elena," He says after a minute of quiet, "I've had enough liquid courage to admit that you have no idea how much I regret not putting your number into my phone before my brother caused me to wash it off, five years ago."_

 _"Sometime, I wish that, too," Elena said. "But the timing wasn't right. I'm a big believer in everything happening for a reason. It wasn't right back then, and it wasn't right two years ago, because I saw the wedding ring on your finger. Hell, if I'd seen you six months ago, it wouldn't have been right then, since I was engaged. But if it was meant to be nothing, I don't think we would have kept running into each other again and again all these years later."_

 _"Ah," Elijah groaned, "My marriage. That was a disaster and a half."_

 _"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"_

 _"She just wasn't who I thought she was," he said. "The marriage was for all intents and and purposes, arranged, by my father. I did grow to love her, but I was never in love with her. The she had an affair with one of my oldest friends, which is why I left England. We've been divorced almost two years now, and they're happily married. I was in the middle of proceedings when I ran into you last, at that coffee shop."_

 _"I was supposed to be getting married next month," Elena said, clasping Elijah's hand. "He was funny and passionate and it was great. Like really great, for a while, until I realised that I never saw my friends any more, even though we lived together. I didn't wear what I use to, I didn't go out to the movies or the clubs with Bonnie or Caroline. I felt like I didn't make my own choices, any more. He wasn't physical or anything, but he was controlling and it wasn't healthy. I broke it off in August, three months after we got engaged."_

 _"Elena," Elijah said, "Do you think it would it be all right if, after we get back to the city after the holidays, I could take you out to dinner, on a date?"_

 _"I'd like that," Elena said, a big grin covering her face. They announced the boarding of her flight. "Oh, shoot… um, give me your cell?" She asked, holding her hand out and putting her number into his phone. She was not about to let another opportunity pass her. "What's your last name, by the way?"_

 _"Mikaelson," he told her, taking back his phone, then snapping a quick picture to accompany her profile. "Spelt with a 'k'."_

 _"I had fun tonight," Elena said, picking up her stuff. "I hope to hear from you, Elijah Mikaelson with a 'k'."_

 _"You will," He walked her over to her gate. "I should probably make my way over to the international side. Good bye Elena and have a good Christmas."_

 _"Merry Christmas to you, too," she said back. Then, feeling impulsive, she pushed herself up onto toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, only Elijah turned his head slightly at that exact moment and their lips met._

 _It was only for a second, but Elena broke off, her face flaming._

 _"Um, bye," she said, making her way over to the entry of the gate, her ticket out and a large smile on her face._

 _"Goodbye, lovely Elena."_

 _Just before turning her phone off for the flight, she saw that she had a message from an unfamiliar number. Once she opened it, she let out a laugh._

 _Message received 10:47pm. Dec, 20th 2013_

 _Elena Gilbert_

 _You have my name and number now, I expect to see you after the New Year._

 _Elijah Mikaelson_

 _There was a photo of him, looking rather awkwardly at the camera at the bottom of the text._

 _She saved the photo and then programmed in the number, attaching the photo to it._

* * *

Sometimes, Elena didn't know why she bothered to own a car in New York. Sure, they lived outside of the city, but with the amount of times she actually gets to drive it, it's ridiculous.

She had almost taken her car tonight, but at the last moment decided otherwise, and for that she was grateful. Especially when she saw the traffic just three blocks from the venue that Caroline and Nik's engagement party was.

She was running slightly behind and had been getting text after text and phone call after phone call from Caroline for the last half an hour.

Elena finally walked through the door of the art gallery that Nik owned (it was also where Elena learned that Caroline and Nik had met, after Caroline organised the opening party last March. Caroline had gone into the contract with only one other event planned solely by her under her belt and come out with not only a kick-ass party and a huge number of possible clients, but a date with the owner, Nik).

Elena pulled open the door to the gallery, flustered and in a hurry. The room was filled with people, champagne going around the room on trays carried by servers, along with trays of hor d'oeuvres. There was a bar set up to the side of the main area and pictures of Caroline and her new fiancé littered the walls.

"I know, I know, I'm late," Elena huffed to Bonnie, who was talking to a tall gentleman with dark hair and his back to the door. "Sorry I made you hold down the fort, Bon, was Caroline hard to deal with?"

"Elena," Bonnie said, passing Elena a flute from a passing tray. "Thank God, you're here. Why are you late?"

"Stupid editor," Elena grumbled, taking a sip of the champagne. "There was something wrong with one of the pictures Jeremy drew and even though I said I was busy tonight the idiot would not get off the phone."

"Ah hum," the man that Bonnie had been talking to coughed, in an obvious attempt to get Bonnie's attention back.

"Oh, how rude of me," Bonnie said. "Elena, this is Kol, Nik's brother. Kol, this is Elena, the Maid of Honour and mine and Caroline's best friend."

Elena looked at the guy for the first time and saw that he was very handsome, just like Bonnie said, but other than that, there was something almost familiar about his looks. Elena just couldn't put her finger on it, since he didn't resemble Nik very much.

"Lovely to meet you, darling," he said, taking Elena's outstretched hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Elena said, blushing a bit. Bonnie was also right about him being charming.

"I'm curious, but have I ever met you before?" Kol asked, his brow furrowed. "It's just that you look familiar."

"I don't think so," Elena said, shaking her head. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to go find the bride-to-be or she won't have a Maid of Honour because she would've killed me."

Kol let out a laugh and Bonnie shook her head as Elena walked away, "She's not joking," Elena heard Bonnie mutter and it just made Kol laugh louder.

Elena found Caroline talking to Nik, her parents, another couple, who she suspected were Nick parents and a man about Nik's height.

"And here she is now," Caroline said, spying Elena. The other couple turned and Elena offered them a meek smile, but that smile fell off her face at the other man turning. "One second," Caroline said, holding up her index finger.

Caroline walked over to her and stared with her lips pursed.

Elena's eyes got wide and she almost dropped her drink, "Shit," she muttered under her breath. It was _Elijah_.

"Why are you so late?" She snapped, "I had to meet Nik's parents and the rest of his siblings on my own." She turned back to the group, her grip tight on her arm and muttered out the side of her mouth, "C'mon, let get you introduced to Nik's parents and his brother."

Elena tore her eyes from the grinning Elijah, Nik's _brother_ , who was standing next to Caroline's fiancé. Caroline grabbed Elena's wrist and dragged her over to the group.

"So, you'll be the Maid of Honour?" The middle aged blonde woman asked, but Elena's eyes were still on Elijah, who was just smirking at her, _the bastard_.

"Yeah," Elena said to the woman who was obviously Nik's mom. She shook her head, sent a quick glare at Elijah and smiled, "I'm Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you."

"Elena, this is Nik's parents, Mr and Mrs Mikaelson." Elena was even more shocked, _Nik's last name was Mikaelson, with a 'k', I'll bet_. "And this is his brother, Elijah, he'll be the Best Man." How had Elena not put it together? Both Nik and Elijah had huge families, they were both from England, they both had a brother names Kol and there was even a slight resemblance. Nik must be Elijah's brother _Nik_ laus, the one that he calls Klaus. In her defence, Elena had not known that Caroline's future surname would be spelt with a 'K'.

"Good evening," Elijah said, taking Elena's hand and placing a kiss on it. Elena's eyes were wide. Elijah then turned and faced his parents. "You won't mind if I steal my partner in the wedding for a bit, so I can get to know her?" When Caroline said it was fine, he smiled. "Mother, you look lovely. Liz, so nice to meet you and Bill. Caroline, welcome to the family. Now if you'll excuse me?"

Elijah tucked her hand into his elbow and led her over to the other side of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Caroline and his brother, Elena rounded on him.

"Did you know?" She asked, smacking his arm lightly. They were now in a corridor which Elena assumed led to the offices, affording them a little privacy.

Elijah just smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I suspected," he said, "but I didn't know for sure until last week, when I met with Niklaus and Caroline, who mentioned her friend," he gestured to her, "Elena."

"And you couldn't've warned me?" Elena snapped, "Oh, my God," she smacked her hand over her face, "I just met your parents... I just met my boyfriend's parents."

"You just called me your boyfriend," Elijah pointed out. "You never called me that before."

"Sorry," Elena quickly said, now very embarrassed. "Um, I didn't mean to. I'm rambling, never mind."

"No, no," Elijah said, cupping the side of her face. "I like it. I can be your boyfriend, if you be my girlfriend?"

"I still can't believe you didn't warn me," Elena pouted. Elijah just gave out a soft chuckle, which caused Elena to whack his arm, again. "No, I mean it, Elijah. If you had to meet my family, I'd warn you. In fact you will, mom and dad are good friends with Liz. Maybe I'll sneak them on you, unprepared."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Elijah said, cupping her face again and then leaning in a pressing a short kiss to her lips. "Don't be mad, please? I promise, I'll make it up to you later." He gave her that deadly smirk, the one that always got her hot and bothered.

"I don't know, are you worthy of forgiveness?" Elena asked, teasingly, and pretended to think it over. "Give me a massage and your full, undivided attention all night and I _may_ consider it."

"Oh," he said, frowning, "You drive a hard bargain, my lovely Elena, but you have a deal." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss, then kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "But for the massage, I must insist that both you and I be devoid of any clothing."

Elena giggled, when his kisses reached her neck, her breath stuttered and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, behind Elijah. "What do we have here?"

Elena and Elijah sprang apart and Elena's face glowed red, her eyes wide, looking around. Elijah turned and came face to face with his younger brother.

"Eli, you naughty boy, diddling with the Maid of Honour," Kol said. Bonnie was standing next to him, a knowing grin on her face. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere, darling. You're the lady my big bro's bonkers for. He kept going on and on about you at Christmas."

"Kol," Elijah started, a stern, disapproving look on his face.

Bonnie came over to Elena at the same time as Elijah started to admonish Kol, for embarrassing Elena.

"So this Elijah is _your_ Elijah, huh?" Bonnie asked, "What a coincidence. You're dating Elijah, who you've known for years and Caroline's getting married to his younger brother."

"Plus, you're dating Kol… wait a minute." Elena turned back to Elijah and, Kol who were talking. "Kol, your brother, Kol?" Elena said, getting their attention. "The brother that threw up on you that first night, after that party?"

Kol looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that, darling."

Elena just shook her head.

"You know you can't tell Caroline that you two are dating, right?" Bonnie said, breaking through Elena's thoughts. "Not yet, anyway."

"What, why?" Elijah asked, suddenly confused. Why could he not just let his brother and future sister-in-law know that he already was _very_ well acquainted with the Maid of Honour.

"She's right," Elena said, regretfully.

"But, why?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Bonbon and I are dating and we're in the wedding party, why should you two be any different?" Kol asked, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist. "Caroline was the one that set us up!"

"You're both just Groomsman and Bridesmaid, if your relationship went sour, she could just switch up the positions and pair Bonnie with one of your other brother's and stick you with one of your sisters." Elena explained, "But she can't do that with us and if she found out that we're together, she will be a nightmare, if our relationship didn't work, she can't swap one of us out. I love Caroline, she's basically like my sister, but she takes OCD to a whole new level. She's been planning her wedding since we were nine."

"She can be scary," Bonnie added, nodding her head in agreement.

"No," Elijah said, shaking his head. "This may be your friend's wedding, but I'm not hiding my relationship with you because Caroline has control issues. If anything, she should be happy for us. Happy that we're happy."

"And she will be," Elena said, taking Elijah hands. "After the wedding. It's only four and a half months away."

"You know what," Kol said, leading Bonnie away from the couple, "How 'bout we leave you two to talk."

"Elena," he said, shaking his head, his lips pursed in frustration.

"Please," Elena said, placing her hand on his chest. "Just for a few months, just think about it. Please?"

"I-I," Elijah broke off, and just shook his head and walked out from her embrace. "Excuse me," he said, walking out of the hall way.

She followed. "Elijah," she said, somewhat feebly, watching his back as he walked away and back into the crowd.

Elena stood there, shocked at first, but then sadness and anger rose in her. She steeled herself, willing the tears that welled in her eyes to not fall as she took a deep breath and rejoined the party, a forced smile on her face.

* * *

 **I still have no idea what to make Kol and Freya do for a living? Again, I would love some suggestions.**

 **Don't worry, I have no intention of letting this argument last very long. They'll go back to being the loving and overly sexual Elejah that we know and love very soon. In fact I guarantee that they will make up, with lots of sex in the next chapter.**

 **Don't be mad at Caroline, her reaction will probably shock Elena when it finally dose come out. Bonnie and Elena rally shouldn't jump to conclusions. But they did say that Caroline would be a Bridezilla and come on, we've all seen Caroline under pressure and planning stuff, we all know that when they time come, Caroline Forbes will be the biggest Bridezilla... EVER!**

 **Never mind about the ex-wife thing, I've decided to make her Aya.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think…**


	4. Missed Chances and Almost Maybes

**I've decided to have Freya be a nurse, not only did Elejah88 and Aria Daughter of Chaos suggest it, but once I think about it, it just makes sense. For Kol, it's not that easy, I don't want him to be a famous sportsman, plus, he's British, living in the US. I don't know anything about American sports. I'm an Aussie, over here our main sports are Aussie Rules Football, Rugby and Cricket. In the US, from what little I know (and it's not a lot) the main sports are American Football (NFL, right?), Baseball and Basketball. Aside from playing a little basketball in high school over ten years ago, I got nothing. But I have decided to link him to sports and make him a physiotherapist.**

 **I've warped the character traits of a few people. Sorry if anyone liked them, but I've made then kind of badish.**

 **No smut in this chapter, but there should be some in the next.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Missed Chances and Almost Maybes

…

Elena gulped down one last flute of champagne before heading out. It was almost mid-night and she was very nearly drunk. About half an hour after Elijah had walked off from her, he had approached her asking to talk. Elena had brushed him off, she had had three drinks in the time since their disagreement and then and she just was not in the mood. She had spent the rest of the evening avoiding him at all costs, even though she could feel his gaze burning a hole into her. Every time she was introduced to one of Nik's family members, Elena could not help but remember what Elijah had said about them and it made a stab of pain go through her chest and an unpleasant feeling arise in her stomach.

While she had a fair bit to drink, Elena had always prided herself on having a rather high alcohol tolerance. She was a tiny girl, but she had managed to drink her brother under the table last Christmas. So she walked outside, hoping to flag a taxi, because high tolerance or not, she was not riding the subway at mid-night on a Friday, half drunk.

 _How could he have just walked away like_ that? _How did he manage to just dismiss everything and brush it off?_ She didn't even care about what they had been talking about. She didn't care about hiding their relationship. It was just like he didn't care enough to stay and sort stuff out.

She was waiting by the curb, shivering in the cold air, waiting for a cab, when she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around, ready to give some punk a piece of her mind, when the person pulled her into their chest. They wrapped their strong arms around her and Elena was engulfed in Elijah scent. She closed her eyes and sunk into his body for a moment, sighing.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier, my lovely Elena," he muttered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

That's when Elena's eyes snapped open and she pushed off his chest and away from him, shaking her head.

"I've got to go home," she said, praying her eyes would not leak the tears she had been holding at bay all night. "I have to go," she quickly turned on her heal and walked off, down the block. She needed to walk away first, it hurt too much when people did it to her.

Elena didn't get far, Elijah followed right behind her.

"Elena, stop," he said, reaching for her arm. "Elena, please, look at me." He begged, not letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry I walked off. I am so very, very sorry. Please, don't leave like this. Talk to me."

Elena looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but one escaped and made its way down her cheek. Elena sniffed, reaching her hand up to wipe it away, but Elijah got there first. He swiped his thumb across her cheek, then rested his forehead on hers.

"If you think I'm just going to let you go, you have another thing coming," Elijah stated, looking defiantly into her eyes. "We've had five years of missed chances and almost maybes. I only just got you, I have no intention of letting you walk away from me-"

"But you can walk away from me," Elena snapped, cutting him off.

"I over-reacted, I'm sorry," Elijah said. He placed his hand back on her face and the other on her hip, against her own intentions, Elena allowed it to stay there. "I just don't want to hide what we have. I want to shout from the rooftops that I have the most amazing girlfriend. I want the world to know how happy you've made me these last two months."

"I don't want to hide, either," Elena said, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "But it's Caroline's wedding, I can't steal her thunder or lime light. I can't have her worry about placements if something goes wrong." She was going with reasons she was using before, but really, it was an excuse to get out of there as quick as possible.

"And if nothing goes wrong?" Elijah asked, running his nose along hers. "If we're still together come the wedding. If we're still happy and dating and… Know that I have absolutely no intention of breaking up with you any time soon."

"It was only for a few months, Elijah." Elena argued, this is why she wanted to go home, she was worried that if they talked tonight, she would say something she would regret and it would have catastrophic results. "I wasn't planning to introduce you to Care or Bonnie for at least another month or so anyway. And I would've told Caroline before the wedding, I'm complete crap at lying." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "But if you don't want to, I understand." She nodded, biting her lip. "I have to go, before I put my foot in my mouth and you end up breaking up with me… If you haven't decided to already."

"Oh, Elena," Elijah said, placing both hands on her cheeks, now. "I just told you that I have no intention of ending our relationship. If you want me to be your dirty, little secret, I'll be your _dirty, little secret._ It won't be forever, and while I dislike having to hide us, I abhor the idea of losing you over something so petty, far more."

"I can't ask you to do something you don't want to," she said, stepping back, but Elijah's grasp on her held firm. "I shouldn't have before. I'm sorry."

"Elena," Elijah said again, before smiling and just crashing his lips to hers. Elena took another step back, but Elijah wasn't letting her go, her back was against the wall outside the gallery, just outside a street light's range. He tasted of champagne and scotch, and Elena felt herself yielding to him. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Come home with me," Elijah breathed as they broke apart. "We don't need to do anything, I just can't stand the thought of us parting on bad terms."

Elena didn't trust herself to talk, she merely nodded, her eyes still closed. _Maybe she should give him a chance to prove all that she knows wrong._

* * *

 _Elijah: My brother is ruining Christmas, he was using Christmas dinner to speak of his wife's nipples. My sister-in-law is breast feeding my niece and it's not something I particularly want to hear about._

 _Elena: My bro brought his gf home for x-mas, I woke up this morning hearing them do it. I think I win suckiest brother at x-mas comp._

 _Elijah: I was unaware there was a competition, because if there is I do have far more brothers than you._

 _Elena: Jer likes to spike the punch and leaves his dirty clothes in our shared bath._

 _Elijah: Henrik spent the whole day trying to steal my drinks. In case you've forgotten, he's 16. Kol, aside from his actual present, got my older brother and I something called a 'willy warmer' which he gave to us in front of our parents, I'll let you use your imagination to figure out what it is._

 _Elena: Alright, you win. Your bros are the worst...;-p_

 _Elijah: Enough about our brothers, how was your Christmas?_

 _Elena: Can't complain. Being home is nice, but I need to get back to the city, my mom is driving me nuts._

 _Elijah: What day do you get back?_

 _Elena: 3rd, you?_

 _Elijah: 2nd. Would you like to have coffee with me on the 4th?_

 _Elena: I'd love to._

 _Elena: Did your bro really get you a willy warmer? I looked it up... hilarious!_

 _Elijah: I'll thank you no to encourage him._

 _Elena smiled as she closed her conversation with Elijah. It was Boxing Day and she was a little hung over from her brother being very generous while making eggnog and her having one too many glasses of wine with her mom and Aunt Jenna while they got to know Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna._

 _She and Elijah had been texting almost constantly since he landed in England and they had even spoken on the phone once or twice, but with the time difference and family obligations there has really been much opportunity to speak more._

 _She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Elijah would end up being the guy for her._

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Elijah asked her, closing his door and locking it.

"Water, please." Elena said, licking her lips. She had had a lot to drink earlier, it's probably best she re-hydrates now. She watched Elijah place his phone, wallet and keys onto the kitchen counter, then walked to the refrigerator, opening it and taking out two bottles of water. He handed her one and opened his own, taking a long draw.

Elena removed the lid on hers and gulped down some. When she pulled it away from her mouth, a bit dripped down her chin, she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Have a seat," Elijah tells her, gesturing to the table. He removed his coat and blazer, then loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

Elena shook her own coat off and pulled out a chair on Elijah's unnecessarily large dining table. By the time Elijah sat, in the seat to her left, on the corner, she had been sitting or about a minute or so.

"I can keep a secret," he said, breaking the silence. "If that is what you desire, consider it done. We can always tell everyone we got close with planning."

"That's not even the problem, why did you just walk away from me like that?" Elena snapped, asking him why is was so necessary to hurt her like that. "Why couldn't we have spoken then, earlier? If you had just stayed, we could've worked all this shit out then and there would be no need for us to even be discussing this now."

"I know, Elena," Elijah said, he clenched his fist and jaw. "I'm not good with dealing with stuff. I'm the type of person that lets things stew, I internalize and let them build up. It's not healthy, by any means, but it's who I am. I also have a temper - nothing bad - and it does take a while to actually get me to lose it, but I have been known to say things I don't mean or things I regret if confronted. Again, I cannot tell you how very sorry I am. It wasn't worth us having a fight over it."

Elena pursed her lips and nodded, "You just said it, I wasn't worth it. I don't like to feel abandoned, like I'm not worth the effort. I have issues with abandonment."

"But I didn't abandon you," Elijah said, reaching for her hand and grasping it.

"I know that's not what you meant, but it's how I felt." Elena quickly wiped her eyes.

"Elena, please, I didn't meant it. I only walked away to stop myself from saying something incredibly insensitive or stupid or out of line. I, in no way, meant for you to take it the way you did. I am so sorry that I hurt you." Elijah scooted his chair closer to the corner and therefore Elena. He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing her face. "You _have_ to know that."

"I-I know," Elena said, not looking at him. "I'm just being stupid and insecure. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not stupid to me," Elijah told her, his hands clasping onto hers on the table. "I am worried about it. I care for you Elena, a lot. What- who made you have these feeling of inadequacies, these abandonment issues? Please, tell me it wasn't something I've done?"

"No," Elena said, shaking her head. "No, you're great. You're really great. It's nothing, it's just tonight, when you walked away, it brought up some old feeling. Feelings I haven't felt in a while. I don't really want to go into it."

"Please, tell me?" Elijah begged, leaning down to cup her chin so he could meet her eyes. "I feel horrible for doing this to you. Tell me why you feel this way, I need to know, so I can tell you that whatever it is, it's untrue. You are beautiful and smart and kind. You're fun, compassionate, loyal. You are the very embodiment of goodness."

Elena started to cry a bit, tears leaking her eyes. She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Okay."

"I'm adopted," she started, then paused to take a deep, calming breath. "I was four when my birth mom left me at a doctor's surgery in Mystic Falls. I don't remember much aside from the overwhelming feeling of fear and I had no idea where I was. It was cold and I was hungry. When the office closed, a cleaner found me hiding in the toilets. The doctor, who was finishing some paper work, called the police and I was taken to the station. The sheriff, Liz, took me to her place for the night and I slept in her daughter's room. Caroline was so happy to have a sleep over and I was totally overwhelmed."

"The next day, the doctor, who turned out to be my dad, my-my adopted dad, and his wife applied to have me stay with them. They fostered me while the police looked for Isobel, my birth mom, but they never found her. Eventually, the Gilberts managed to adopt me fully."

"Oh, Elena," Elijah sighed. He brought one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it. He didn't say anything else, he seemed to understand that Elena needed to get this out as quick as possible.

"When I was twelve," she continued. "Jeremy, who was in fourth grade at the time I think, won this really prestigious art award and he had a painting displayed in a gallery in DC. There were only nine other kids who got this and they were all in their teens. Our whole family went to the ceremony, mom and dad, Uncle John, Aunt Jenna. Even my grandma came and she died just a few months later. We went to this really nice café for lunch and that's where I saw Isobel. She was staring at me for a bit, but I wasn't the only one who recognized her. Uncle John did too. Apparently, she was his high school girlfriend."

"Long story short, I actually _am_ a Gilbert. John had gotten Isobel pregnant when they were sixteen and then she told him she aborted. He broke up with her and they never spoke again. Until that day."

"Uncle John never fought for custody or to even see me for that matter. After the blood test and whatnot had been finished and proved positive, he left town and I've barely seen him since. Dad says that it's 'cause he finds the maybes too painful, but I don't know. I wouldn't have minded getting to know him better. He will never be my dad, but- I don't know."

Elena pulled her hands out of Elijah's grip and wiped her face.

"Well, that's were my issues start," she told him. "But it's not where they finish."

"Elena," Elijah said, softly. "I don't need to hear any more. If you don't want to tell it, that's fine. Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

"No, I think I want to get it all out." Elena nodded, felling lighter, somehow. "I want you to know. I mean, I didn't fifteen minutes ago, but now… I want you to know me."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart. You can stop anytime you like." He stood and pulled her into a hug, squashing her body to his. "But I find I've left out a trait that you also possess, before. You are brave. So very, very brave."

"I'm not brave," Elena said, collapsing into him.

"Sure you are," he insisted. "The bravest, most beautiful person, inside and out, that I know." He led her over to the couch, leaning her back into his chest, he stroked her hair.

"Whenever you're ready."

"In college, I met this really, _really_ great guy, but he never called." Elena continued on, "And I know it wasn't your fault," she said, when Elijah opened his mouth. "But I think that on some level, that may have contributed, just a little."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could change that," he said.

"I know," mumbled Elena. "When I was in sophomore year, I dated this guy named Liam. He started out nice. Kinda preppy, but nice. He was pre-med, cocky and arrogant. The thing is, though, is that he had the looks and the brain and the money to back all this up. Then he turned into a jealous dick. He lost it if I talked to male classmates or friends. Once my friend, Matt, came to visit me, Caroline and Bonnie on campus and he accused me of cheating. Matt and I dated in high school, but it was nothing more than puppy love. The funny thing was, Caroline was dating Matt at the time."

"Six months into the relationship, I had a pregnancy scare. I wasn't, it was just stress and mid-terms and a crappy relationship that caused me to skip a period. But he lost it, he basically threw money at me, for an abortion, and dumped me on the spot. I was sort of relieved, but the fact that he offered no support or comfort when I was freaking out and scared out of my mind… anyway. I returned the money to him and told him where to go, but it still hurt."

Elijah just held her, allowing her to express all her thoughts and experiences out. Showing her, silently that he was here for her. That he cared for her.

"Then I met Stefan, through a friend." Elena smiled in a bittersweet way. "I was dating him when I ran into you two and a half years ago. What we had was fun, and I can safely say that I fell in love with him." Elijah felt an irrational burst of jealousy rise in him at hearing of Elena being in love with someone else. "We had this really easy relationship. It was fun and carefree and almost effortless. Then I found out that he used to have a drug habit and he relapsed. Fun turned to strained and eventually it fizzled out. He broke up with me and then booked himself into rehab."

"On the upside, we're still friends, not close, but friends. He's twenty-two months sober, and engaged to a lovely lady named Valerie. They have a baby on the way. He also has his sponsor, Lexi, she's a really nice person. I met her at a lunch once. Stefan was at the point in his rehabilitation where he wanted to apologize for what he put me through and to our relationship by not being honest."

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked, when Elena didn't keep talking.

"Huh," Elena said, "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. I'm almost finished, anyway. We've reached Damon. My ex-fiancé."

"Damon is Stefan's brother and I met him when visiting Stefan at rehab." Elena let out a hollow laugh. "Probably not one of my finer moments, falling in love and almost marrying the brother of my ex-boyfriend. But Stefan never blamed us, that's just the kind of person Stefan is. And Damon was the kind of person I needed to get over Stefan."

"He's a writer, too. But he does more journalism and non-fiction papers as opposed to books. If my relationship with Stefan was easy and effortless, my relationship with Damon was passion and freedom." Again, Elijah felt the burn of envy inside him, he squashed it down. "Damon was – is – a bit of a control freak. Not in the same way that Caroline is, but he felt the need to know _everything_ about me. We had a very co-dependent partnership, almost to the fact that I rarely did anything or went anywhere alone. If I wasn't at school or him at work, we were together."

"Maybe manipulative is too strong a word, but he was very persuasive. Charismatic and charming and all that, when he wanted to be. I reckon he could've charmed a kidney out of someone, if he tried. We were together a year when he proposed. It was at this point that he started to get overbearing. It he didn't like what I was wearing, he told me to change. If dinner wasn't good enough, I was told to make something else. We didn't even live together. It was never bossy, he would do it in a way that I didn't even realize he was controlling me."

"Caroline had just started dating your brother and Bonnie was busy with school, so when summer rolled around, Bonnie suggested we take a week and head back to my parent's lake house in Virginia for some girl time. He said no, and I said yes. Something started to connect. He threatened to end our engagement but I went anyway. When we got back, Damon and I had this huge fight. We made up, but a few weeks later, I was doing this reading of my book at a kids book club and I saw him standing at the back, just watching me. Then I caught him going through my phone. He wanted me to see Stefan less, even though I explained that Stefan was my friend and in the state that he was in, he needed all the friends he could get. Finally, I went out to LA, to see my brother and introduce him to Damon, but Jer couldn't stand him and the feeling was mutual."

"Maybe it was just the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, but I told him to change his attitude. Caroline and Bonnie were my best friends, I was going to see then whenever the hell I wanted. Jeremy was my brother and I didn't care if they disliked each other, they both loved me and they could be at least cordial, as Jeremy said he would in the future. We argued more, then I guess I just had it. He had excuses for his behaviour, he tried to talk his way around it, paint others in a bad light. I didn't back down, so he offered an ultimatum and that's when I ended it."

"I ran into you four months later," Elena stopped. Her eyes were dry now. She felt this weight lift off her. Elijah was still holding her, stroking her hair and kissing her head, muttering words of comfort and encouragement in her ear.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, turning her torso so she could face him.

Elena surprised him, she smiled brightly. "I feel good. Lighter." She laughed a bit, maybe not in a happy way but in relief. "Thank you for listening, for making me tell you and getting it all out. I was going to tell you eventually, but I'm glad it's out of the way."

"You can tell me anything, Elena," Elijah running his knuckles down the side of her face, before cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise I'll never abandon you. I'll never ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with. And above all, I'll be honest with you."

"That means a lot," Elena said, yawning. She let her body collapse on his chest and sighed, exhaustion filling her.

"We'll talk about me tomorrow, though." he said, slipping his arm under her legs and lifting her up. "You're tired," he carried her to his bed room and placed her softly on top of the covers. "I'll get you something to sleep in, give me one minute." He disappeared into his closet, which by the way, was huge and came out a few minutes later in a pair of sleep pants, carrying a t-shirt and some sleep pants for her.

* * *

 **Unexpected's latest chapter should be out by the weekend.**

 **I know this chapter was very dialogue heavy. Sorry.**

 **So, now we know Elena's past, I think its time to sink into Elijah's...**

 **Please review.**


	5. A Girl Could Get Used to This

**Remember, Elena and Elijah are still new into their relationship. There's going to be bumps and whatnot while they find their grove. The disagreement they had in chapter 3 was only their first argument... So, their relationship is new, but kinda serious.**

 **We're starting to delve into Elijah's history now. Hope you like it.**

 **This story is pretty much 50% fluff, 20% smut, 20% slice of life and 10% drama and conflict. I've planned as far as the Klaroline wedding and there will only be maybe two or three (maybe four) big conflicts or problems to that point. Just two normal people living in a relationship, with some added drama here and there (because let's admit, even an AH Mikaelson family has got to be chock full of drama), like running into exes or something (cough!Mikaelsonfamilydrama!cough!).**

 **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals.**

* * *

A Girl Could Get Used to This

...

Elena curled into Elijah's warm body. Judging by the light coming in through the open blinds, it was about mid-morning. Elijah was lying on his side, his body curled around Elena's back, one of his arms under her head and the other wrapped around her waist. His head was nuzzled into her hair, and he peppered the back of her neck with feather light kisses.

His loving displays and the fact that he held onto her all night, offering silent comfort after what she had revealed before they went to bed, spoke volumes to her. She felt her heart stutter in her chest and the not being able to openly express how much she was growing to care for him, it hurt her, almost physically.

Like he said last night, Elena, too, wanted to yell from roof tops and tell the world what an amazing guy she had. How much she was falling in love with him.

She rolled over to face him when he moved his hand off her waist and used just the tips of his fingers to shift aside some of her hair that was laying across her neck. Once he moved it, his lips stopped kissing the back of her neck and shoulders to place slow, wet, languid kisses to the side of her neck, instead.

Once facing him, he started on the other side of her neck, muttering "Good morning," into her ear.

"Elijah," she said, pushing back and facing him, before giving a big smile, "I don't want to hide. I shouldn't have asked you to do that last night and I'm sorry. I let you take all the blame and it wasn't right."

"What brought this on?" He asked, a quirk if his lips playing and his left eyebrow raised.

"I just realized how great you really are." She said, before backtracking, "I mean, I always knew you were great, but I guess I just kinda took it for granted. Not anymore," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Maybe I want to yell at the top of my lungs about how great _my boyfriend_ is."

"Oh, really?" He asked, grabbing her leg under the covers and latching it over his hip.

"Really... But, I'm still not _introducing my boyfriend_ to Caroline yet." She moved in and tightened her leg over his hip, and wound her arm over his neck. "I like the privacy we get with our 'new relationship'. If Care knew, there would be no peace, so I was thinking, we get back on schedule and you _meet_ my friends in about a month, like I was planning."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked, his mouth still working on her neck.

"Yeah, we don't hide, if people find out, they find out, but until then, we get to be selfish and get each other all to ourselves, yeah?" She moaned when Elijah sucked on her pulse point.

"Sounds fine," Elijah said, one hands slipping into her panties and squeezing her bum cheek. "Plus, if the bride and groom are unaware of our status, we won't be forced on double dates."

Elena had ended up sleeping in just the shirt and her panties, which Elijah had liked very much. He lifted the shirt over her head.

"Oh, good one," Elena moaned. "I hadn't even thought of the double dates we'd have to endure... Oh God!"

Elijah had hooked his thumb onto her panties and dragged them down her leg, his mouth lavishing attention in her naked breasts. Once he had her naked, he rolled them over, with him on top, settled between her legs.

"Too many clothes," Elena muttered. She pushed his sleep pants down over his butt, then hooked her heels in and pushed them down with her feet.

"Uh," Elena moaned when Elijah's hand slid down her side, running his fingers over her nether lips. He was kissing and licking his way down her torso. He placed a kiss on her hip, his other hand moving from her breast to wrap around her leg and squeeze her bum, again. Elijah ran his tongue down the top of her thigh, making Elena shiver.

When he finally reached where he wanted to go, Elijah took his time, lavishing her centre with long, slow licks, pulling her sensitive nub into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth. He slid one long finger inside her, then another, pulling moan after moan from her lips.

Elena's hands fisted his hair, her back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled back. Elijah hooked her legs over his shoulder and devoured her, reverently. She withered and mewled, her body contorting to his talents.

"Oh, God, Elijah!" Elena cried, "Please, I need you. Please."

Elijah broke away from his task, the lower half of his face shining in a sheen of her essence. He didn't need to be told twice, he rolled to the side, to dig protection from his bedside drawer when Elena stopped him.

"I'm clean," she whispered. She wanted to feel _him_ , completely. "And I have an IUD."

Elijah just smirked, the idea of having Elena with no barriers was too good to pass up. "I'm clean, as well." And then he was on top of her, entering her, _filling_ her.

 _She was so hot!_

"Ugh," Elena groaned, her fingers in his hair, again. "Oh, _Elijah_ ," his very name was like a prayer from her lips. Her legs curled around his hips and Elijah kissed her, it was wet and sloppy and totally right. She could taste herself on his tongue.

"Elena, you feel so fucking good!" Elijah muttered, he thrust into her slowly, his hands brushing hair from her face and his lips taking hers in long, slow kisses. He had never felt so connected to another person before.

* * *

"I hope you like omelets?" Elijah said when Elena joined him in the kitchen. He was buttering some toast and adding it to plates that had a large serving of some fantastic looking omelet. It smelt divine.

"I do," Elena told him with a smile as she slid into a stool at the counter.

Elijah placed a plate in front of her and a mug of steaming coffee.

"White, with one," he said, with a smirk. "I make it a habit to know how my lady takes her coffee." He sat in the stool next to her and took a sip of his own black coffee.

"You spoil me," Elena remarked, taking a small bite of her breakfast, then moaning. "Oh, this is delicious! I didn't know you could cook. A girl could get use to this."

"Maybe, I'm hoping a girl does…" He said, placing down his fork and squeezing her leg.

After their escapades in the bed, both Elijah and Elena had gone to shower. Elijah got out first, claiming the need to make her breakfast and when Elena came out, a shirt and the same sleep pants that she hadn't ended up wearing the night before lay out for her. Elijah was in the kitchen, just finishing the touches on the egg and wearing just a pair of jeans. Elena had half a second to think that maybe she should start leaving her own change of clothes here, to avoid going home in last night's dress… again.

They were just finishing up breakfast when Elijah got a call.

"Elijah Mikaelson," he said into the receiver. Elena placed the breakfast dishes in the sink and filled it with warm, soapy water. Elijah was still on the phone to someone called Marcel, his law partner, he wandered over to the large windows that lead out to a balcony.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Elijah said, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist from behind and placing a kiss on the side of her neck, after he finished his call. "That was work, I need to go in this morning for a few hours, maybe all day. There was a breakthrough on a case and my client needs to discuss some things with me."

"That's okay," Elena said, twisting in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I promise we'll talk about my history next time," Elijah said, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Rain check?"

Elena nodded.

"I'll drop you off home on the way to the office, come on, love."

* * *

It was two weeks before Elena and Elijah got to spend some time together. Elena had to go out of town the following weekend and Elijah was extremely busy with a trial he was in the middle of.

While Elena was not actively flaunting her relationship at Caroline, she was not doing anything to hide it either. Elena had no doubt that if Caroline were not so busy planning her wedding, she would have already worked out who Elena was dating. She still probably would and Elena would do her best, when the time comes, to tell Caroline that she and Elijah will not let their relationship interfere with Caroline's wedding. But, under no circumstances would she stop her relationship because of it, either.

Elena was in the middle of writing a sequel to her first young adult novel that had come out just before Christmas. While it was not nearly as popular as her children series, it has done fairly well.

In the last two weeks, Caroline had also organised caterers, a venue for the reception in Mystic Falls, booked the church and an attendant. Elena, Bonnie and Klaus and Elijah's sisters, who would be the other bridesmaids, had gone dress shopping. In fact that was what they had been doing earlier.

It was a good thing Caroline was so organised, looking for a dress had been fairly simple. It was getting a time when she and all the bridesmaids could get to the store and try them on that was causing a problem. Aside from having Elena as the Maid of Honour, and Bonnie as first bridesmaid, Caroline was having her two future sisters-in-law in her wedding party, too. Her fiancé had insisted that he wanted _all_ his brother to stand with him, so Elena was with Elijah, the Best Man, Bonnie would be on Kol's arm and Freya and Rebekah would be paired with Finn and Henrik respectfully.

Thankfully, they all made it this one weekend in mid-March. Dresses were sorted... Thank God Caroline wasn't one of those woman who dress their wedding party horribly, and Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah and Freya all looked good in shades of purple. Caroline's gown was beautiful, and everything you would expect someone of her personality to choose, right down to the court length train and the delicate, intricate beads on the bodice.

By the time Elena got home from the day and got ready for her night at Elijah's, she was rather tired. But she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Elena had every intention of spending the night at Elijah's and she was going into this prepared. With an over-night bag on her shoulder and her phone to her ear, she told Elijah she was on her way down.

"Bye Care," Elena yelled to Caroline as she passed her room. Caroline poked her head out.

"Hot date," she asked, looking at Elena. Though her outfit was casual, jeans and a nice top, which would be covered with her coat, her make-up and hair showed effort.

Elena just smirked and put her coat on. "Elijah and I have every intention to stay in and cuddle all night." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, "If you know what I mean..."

Elena headed over to the door, her overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Caroline smiled, going back to organizing invitations.

"That's not a very big list," Elena noted, opening the door.

"I know," Caroline giggled, as Elena left.

* * *

"Seriously, Elijah," Elena moaned, eating a fork-full of food. "I'm not going to be able to eat my meager cooking anymore." She drank a sip of wine.

"I told you, lovely Elena, it's all part of my master plan." Elijah smirked, topping up their glasses. "Reel you in and then never let you go."

"Never let me go?" Elena asked, finishing off her plate. Elijah had made a delicious steak dinner, with asparagus and baby potatoes. "Sounds like you're serious about me."

"I am," he replied, pushing his own empty plate away and getting up. "I am," he repeated and walked around the table and helped her to her feet "Serious about you, that it. I know we've only been together for two and a half months," he led her to the sofa. "But I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"I love you," Elena sipped in, quickly cutting him off. The whole time, her stomach flipping around inside her.

"That's my line," he teased. Elijah kissed her hard. "I love you, too."

Elena smiled and felt like her heart exploded, she walked back to the table. "C'mon, handsome, I'll wash, you dry, then you can tell me the tale of Elijah Mikaelson."

* * *

 _Almost three years ago_

 _Elijah was half in shock, half-rage, as he went through their house and packed his life away into boxes and suitcases. Deleting his existence form the place, arguing with her as he went. Aya made no move to stop him leaving though. It had been going on all afternoon, since Elijah had walked in on her with one of his oldest friends, naked in her office, bodies entwined._

 _"Don't you dare pin this on me, Aya," Elijah said. He clenched his teeth and he ran his fingers through his short hair. "You had an affair, not me. Our marriage is over because of you fucked Tristan."_

 _"I'm not blaming you for my affair. Not entirely, anyway," Aya said back, deadly calm, but with fire in her eyes. She was a beautiful woman, tall with dark skin and the bone structure of a Goddess. "But our marriage was over long before I started sleeping with Tristan. Tell me, Elijah, when was the last time we were intimate. When was the last time you even left work before nine o'clock? The last time we went out for dinner that was not connected to some stupid charity or function? When was the last time you even kissed me? You've been distant from me our whole marriage."_

 _Elijah opened his mouth to argue back, but then it stuck him. When was the last time he did any of that? He and Aya were only eighteen months into their marriage and there are only so many things you can write off by being a workaholic._

 _"I may not be the best husband," Elijah argued, fighting the guilt that rose in him. Aya had cheated, at least he had stayed faithful. "But at least I did not forsake our vows."_

 _"Oh, but you did, Elijah. Your family is your mistress and your work is your whore," Aya glared at him, blinking back tears. "I loved you. I would've done anything for you, but one call from your siblings and you drop everything. You have to work late, that's fine, it doesn't matter if it's your wife's birthday. Or our first anniversary. This whole marriage, I've felt that I've been trying to compete with everything, just to get your attention."_

 _"So you get back at me by, what? Sleeping with one of my oldest and now former friends?"_

 _"Oh, I wasn't just sleeping with Tristan," Aya snapped, emptying a draw on a cabinet and throwing the clothes into a box. "I want a divorce, Elijah."_

 _"A divorce," Elijah repeated in a monotone and nodding. "So be it. You cannot hurt me any more than you already have."_

 _"Hurt you, Elijah?" Aya spat, her eyes glaring at him. "I was devoted to you when we married. I knew it was a mistake, you didn't even know me, and yet I was smitten. What would you do, if, despite your devotion, someone you loved, ignored you and muttered another woman's – man's - name in their sleep? If they forgot your birthday or their first wedding anniversary? That's what you did, Elijah and I have no choice but to sever our ties. I want a divorce," she finished, repeating her earlier statement._

 _"Muttered someone else's name, what the hell are you talking about, Aya?" Elijah asked, confused. "I've never cheated!"_

 _"Then who the fuck is Elena?" Aya said, calmly. "Why is she significant enough to you for you to have mentioned her in your sleep at least a half dozen times in the last eighteen months? I've never heard you mention anyone else, not even me, your wife. Who is she?"_

 _"Elena?" He uttered, perplexed. Though he had thought of her in the last few years, it was not often… but apparently he dreamed of her, the one that could've been. "No one, she's no one. Just a girl I met once in college. That's not the point. You want a divorce, Aya? Fine, you've got one." He picked up his suitcase and grabbed his keys on the way to the door. "I'm going to stay at Kol's, I'll get a divorce lawyer in the morning and send for my stuff then. Goodbye, Aya."_

* * *

"And so we divorced, she married Tristan and I moved here."

"You thought of me when you were married?" Elena asked, feeling a little relieved that she had thought of him, even in her relationships, too. At least she was not alone, in the fact that he had also dwelled on the ifs and maybes, long after they parted. "In those years, you thought of me, too?"

"I did," Elijah told her.

"So, what happened after your divorce?" Elena asked, "Did you move to the States right away, or not?"

"Less than six months after Aya asked for a divorce, I was looking for an apartment in New York. I'd only been in the city, maybe a month, when I bumped – quite literally – into you at that coffee shop." Elijah grinned, "It was a most pleasant surprise. Unfortunately, I didn't think to ask for your number until about five minutes after you left."

"None of that matters now, we're together, even if it took half a decade."

"No," he said, "It doesn't. Between my divorce and our meeting in the airport, I dated a woman named Celeste, but it didn't work. We broke up just after Easter. From Easter to Christmas, there were a few dates, but nothing noteworthy." He ran his fingers over her bare arm, "Then there was you. My life is rather boring, my dear."

"I don't think you're boring," Elena said, getting up on her knees and moving closer to him on the sofa. Elijah lifted his arm and she tucked herself under it, he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"That's good, I suppose, since I wouldn't want you getting bored with me." He held her tighter. "I'm rather fond of you, Elena Gilbert. I'm hoping to be able to have you in my life for a while, yet."

Elena looked up at him and gave a goofy smile, "I think it's safe for you to assume that I'll be sticking around. I'm kind of in love with you." She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. Her arm looped up around the back of his head and played with the hair there.

"Consider yourself stuck," he said, kissing her lips quickly. "I love you too."

Elena felt a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, it spread through her body, filling her with giddy energy.

"You know this means we need to go public with our relationship now, right?" She said, only dreading Caroline's reaction slightly. She didn't know what she was so worried about before.

Elijah shrugged, "We'll tell them next week and keep this last weekend to ourselves."

* * *

 **This chapter was rather sappy. I need to add some drama, spice it up a little. Suggestions, maybe?**

 **Did you guys like the flashback, from Elijah's point of view? There won't be many, but I think I'll start writing more from his side. I got inspiration from episode 3x14 on the Originals for Elijah and Aya's confrontation.**

 **I'm planning for Caroline and Klaus to find out in the next chapter, but I don't plan for mama and papa Mikaelson to know until just before the wedding, imagine the potential drama... And there will be drama just before the wedding.**

 **Also next chapter… the flashback from Elejah's first coffee date… in Elijah's P.O.V!**

 **Leave a review, my lovely readers and enjoy your weekend!**


End file.
